one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Vs Benson
Dan Vs Benson is a What If One Minute Melee by Pure King of Rage. Description Dan Vs Regular Show: Two Raging Characters with anger issues duke it out. Which rage crazed maniac will prevail? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE!!! MELEE!!! One sunny afternoon Dan was at home watching Television, when suddenly his favorite TV show was interrupted by a commercial. "Hey! That was favorite part! *Growls* What is the meaning of this?!" asked Dan. The commercial then plays. The screen shows a picture of a park with a man talking in the background. Sooner than later the commercial then ends with man revealing himself to be Benson the park's owner. Dan gritted his teeth in anger, raised his fists in the air, and shouts: BENSON!!!!!!!!!!! Dan Vs Benson. One hour later, Benson is seen in his office writing something and suddenly Dan bursts in through the window. "What the hell?! Who are you and what are you doing in my office?!" asked a confused, yet pissed off Benson. "The name's Dan punk! And I'm here because I want revenge!" shouted Dan. "What are you talking about?!" asked Benson. "Your little television stunt about your crappy park had ruin my favorite TV show and I'm not leaving until I get my revenge!" explained Dan. "What Did you say about my park punk?!" shouted Benson as his face was getting red. Both men got into a combat stance and glare each other in the eyes as if they met their worst enemy. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! 60 Dan and Benson charge at each other and starts throwing punches at each other, but Benson wins the struggle and punches Dan to the ground. Dan then performs a leg sweep and trips Benson to the ground. Benson kicks Dan in the face and rushes over to his file cabinet and pulls out a crossbow. 49 Benson fires several arrows towards Dan, But Dan barely dodges them. Benson then runs out of arrows and tries to reload, but Dan tackles him to the ground and they both started to beat the crap out of each other. Their Fighting causes them to roll out the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. 35 Benson shoves Dan off of him and delivers a haymaker to his head, and uppercuts him to the ground. Dan gets up and kicks Benson in the stomach. Benson holds his stomach in pain as Dan shoves him to the ground and walks away. 25 On the ground, Benson spots a rock next to him, grabs it, and throws it towards Dan, which hits him in the back of the head, stunning him. Benson gets up and rushes towards Dan, and attacks him with a series of punches. Dan tries his best to block the punches, but to no avail. 14 Dan then stops Benson by kicking him in the shin, causing him to hop back and fourth on one leg. Dan then runs towards the opposite direction as Benson recovers. "Hey! Get Back here!" shouted Benson as he then chases after Dan. 8 Dan runs into a nearby shed and looks around for something he can use at Benson. Dan then spots a axe and grins evilly. Dan grabs the axe, just as Benson caught up to him. 3 Dan wastes no time and hurls the axe towards Benson. Benson had no time to dodge as the axe strucks him in the face, shattering his glass head and spilling his gumballs to the floor. "Yes! Vengeance thy name is Dan!" shouted Dan in Victory. K.O! Aftermath Dan leaves the park in his car, while the park crew are shock to discover Benson's dead body. Conclusion This Melee's Winner is Dan! Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Cartoon Network vs Hasbro themed One Minute Melee's